


Funsized!

by EvilSlicey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Candy, Gen, Halloween, Iron-Fam, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Trick or Treating, movie parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: On Halloween Peter, Nebula and Harley take Morgan Trick or Treating. All seems well until they realize they lost Morgan. Now they have to search all over Queens for her, all while ignoring Tony Stark's phone calls.This can only end well.(I'm actually considered an essential worker, so I am really tired and unable to write more than sentence here and a paragraph there. Some delays to my embarrassment)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Nebula & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Nebula & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Haunted Houses + Small Children= Damn It Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, it was cute, I'm writing it.
> 
> I'm a horrible horrible person for not finishing my other stories first.

Peter smoothed the way too clingy Captain America costume and frowned at the hallway leading to the bedrooms in his and May's apartment.

"Guys! Come on, if we are trick or treating we have to go now!"

"Shut it Parker! My clips keep coming loose!" Harley shouted back followed by a crash that made Peter wince. 

"What-"

"I'm fine, just tripped on my cape. Nothing is broken." Harley cut off Peter and opened the door to reveal his Thor costume complete with laughable bad fake beard and wig. He held up his replica hammer and posed.

"The God of Thunder has arrived!!"

"The God of Thunder looks like a drag king." Peter sniped with a barely contained snicker. Harley frowned and wrinkled his nose.

"Well I didn't know that Captain America looked like a cheap stripper about to rip his costume off. Could that be any tighter Parker? Geeze, I feel like you should be wearing those Star Spangled Man shorts so you don't get a ticket." Harley fired back with a dramatic covering of his eyes. Peter threw a pillow at the other boy and covered his lap with his replica shield, blushing the whole time.

"Boys, behave." May called from the kitchen before she came out dressed in a witches hat and long black sweater, her face decorated from Morgan's earlier attempt at face painting and carrying half empty bowl of candy and two large bags to replenish it. "I can't wait for the trick or treaters. I've already eaten enough candy to make me feel my jeans are going to be a lost cause and it's not even November yet."

Peter sighed and walked down the hall to knock on his bedroom door.

"Morgan sweetie? Do you need a hand?" He called through the door when he didn't get an answer.

"I'm fine! Just finishing Nebula's hair!" The little girl called back happily making Peter smile.

"Hair? Since when does Nebula have hair?" Harley asked in a bad stage whisper, dodging when May swiped at him with a throw blanket. May stuck her tongue at him and went back to filling the bowl and sneaking a few pieces of the candy for herself. Peter just covered his mouth to muffle his laughter at the indignant look on his face, the look mixed with the horrible fake hair being too much to handle.

Before Peter could tease Harley the door in front of him opened and he jumped backed to avoid being plowed into by an embarrassed looking Nebula. The woman/android/cyborg was in a skin tight leather catsuit with a silver belt and a rather believable red wig. She was followed by Morgan beaming happily in her realistic and, because Tony made, functional Iron Man costume before she snapped the mask close.

"This seems disrespectful and unnecessary. Do I really have to dress as Agent Romanov?" Nebula asked with a hint of blush on her cheeks as she ran a hand over her butt like she was tempted to cover it.

"Have to? No, you can wear whatever you want. However it does match our costumes and you look good." Peter reassured as he offered his shieldless hand to Morgan. Nebula looked away with a half smile and nodded.

"Very well. If I understand the mission is to secure candy?" Nebule said as she felt the empty holsters on the side of her suit. "Wouldn't the use of weapons be best?"

Peter sighed and shook his head as Harley chuckled and twirled his hammer dramatically.

"She had a point, people would sure cough up extra candy if she was aiming a gun at them."

Peter let a long suffered sigh and rubbed his eyes. It was only 4pm and he was ready for the night to be over already.

"Harley don't encourage her, Nebula the people are willingly giving away the candy we aren't robbing them, Morgan you look adorable. Now let's leave so we can meet up with MJ and Ned."

Peter herded the Harley and Nebula out of the apartment, Morgan happily following behind and latching on to Harley and Nebula's hand when Peter had to let go to kiss May goodbye and close the door behind them. He had to run to catch up with the more mischievous of his companions, and had to weave around a group of trick or treaters who popped out of the stairwell entrance and again around another group exited the elevator when it opened to avoid knocking a little kid down or worse.

In the lobby of his building it was worse, the four of them having to push into an eager group of trick or treaters that rushed to get into the elevator, even Harley having to hold on to Peter's hand to not get swept into the rushing crowd.

On the sidewalk groups of kids, teens and even adults in costumes passed them by as the little group made there way to the deli where Ned, dressed in a green t-shirt, green body paint and with green color shoe protectors over his sneaker waited with MJ, whose hair was pulled back into a ponytail to accent her nearly perfect Hawkeye costume.

"Hey guys! You got your bags?" Ned crowed as he held up his own large bag.

"You realize we at 16 right?" MJ rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I agreed to this. I could be watching bad horror movies."

"Because you secretly love seeing little kids happy and want candy too." Peter answered before he could think about what he was saying. Everyone stared at him and laughed when he blushed.

"Ok true. Wanna hit an apartment building before we hit the haunted house at the elementary school?" MJ asked with a smile that made Peter relax.

"What do you think Morgan? Small candy detour before we get our pants scared off?"

"Yes!" Morgan hopped in excitement and group started their mission. Peter made sure he was always holding Morgan's hand, weary of the crowds and the dwindling sunlight. None of the apartments they hit seemed put out by the group of teens escorting the little girl around and by the time they climbed down the last flight of stairs, since Peter made them take the elevator all the way to the top and walk down, all of their bags were decently filled and Nebula had only made one little boy cry when he pointed a fake gun at her.

The group was laughing and happy as they made way to the school, Peter noting the last rays of sunlight starting to disappear behind the buildings.

"Ok, after the haunted house we have enough time for one more apartment building before Mr. Stark is expecting us at the Tower." Peter announced as he checked the road before tugging on Morgan's hand to pull her across to the other side.

"Awwww! But I wanna hit more buildings!" Morgan whined, pouting with disappointment.

"Morgan you're still going to get lots of candy and I know your dad probably has a lot more for you. Come on aren't we having fun?"

"Yeah, but more trick or treating would be even better!" Morgan gave Peter her patented puppy eyes and lip quiver. Peter just sighed and kept walking to get into the line.

"Sorry Morgan. I promised your dad. Got to get to the Tower by 7:30." 

Harley snorted.

"I still think we should just drop off Morgan and go find a party." The other teen declared while winking at another group of teens staring at his Thor costume.

"Is Tony not having a party? I thought that is what he called it." Nebula said with a friend, looking uncomfortable as a group of teenage boys pointed at her and whispered among themselves. Peter moved between her and them, planting Morgan in the middle.

"Dude, it's a party with the Avengers! I may never leave." Ned almost looked offended at the thought of ditching. MJ just shrugged and looked around at the crowd with a half smile. Peter just sighed and rubbed his temples.

The group paid their entrance fee and collect their goody bags and proceeded into the silly but oddly well made haunted house weaving through the school hallway and classrooms.

They made their way through, Ned freaking out at every predictable jumpscare and MJ pulling her phone out about two minutes in in order record him. Harley complained the whole time, declaring it a baby activity making everyone, even Nebula, laugh when he screamed when a volunteer touched his shoulder. 

It was crowded enough that Peter felt jostled and overwhelmed by the sounds and sights. He gripped Morgan's hand harder at one point, the crowd feeling a bit overwhelming. When they made it the playground at the end, where some booths of carnival games and food had been set up, he sighed with relief. He tugged Morgan towards the exit, figuring they could regroup on the sidewalk and pick which building to trick or treat in next.

Morgan pulled back and Peter frown, talking before he looked down at her focus on the exit.

"Come on Morgan, I thought you wanted to trick or treat some more."

"Let go of me! I'll scream!" A very not Morgan voice called out making everyone turn to Peter and his group and Peter's stomach to sink. He turned to look at the little Iron Man he was holding, dread creeping up his spine as he took in the less authentic more mass produced costume. He pulled up the mask, the mask that if it was Morgan's would need to be retracted and not removed and stared in horror at the glaring little boy in front of him.

Five things happened at once.

Hartley curses loudly.

Nebula activated her arm blaster.

MJ turned to the crowd to calm down the nervous parents.

The boy kicked Peter in the shin.

And Peter yelled out louder than he ever had before making everyone flinch.

"Who the hell are you and where the fuck is Morgan!?!?!" 

  
  



	2. What Happened to Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Real Life is a bitch sometimes.

‘It wasn’t fair!’ That thought filled Morgan’s mind as she listened to the group of teens talk about their plans.

Morgan had been waiting all month to trick or treat with Peter and Nebula (and Harley she supposed, even if he was a bit of a whiny baby) and now she wasn’t going to be able to spend all night with them. Morgan couldn’t help but pout as their group headed into the haunted house.

She had to admit the haunted house was kind of cool, everyone was having fun and there was an awesome cut out of some movie monster that made Hartley scream when he bumped into it. She kind of wished she had asked her dad to make her a haunted house in the tower, it would have been cool to have people visiting to be scared. Maybe next year.   
Morgan was busy planning her own haunted house, letting the laughs from her older friends become background noise as she did so when a sound drew her from her deep thoughts. She looked around trying to find the sound and saw a little girl in a princess costume crying in the corner. Morgan couldn’t see anyone with her and she didn’t want her to get left behind so she slipped out of Peter’s grasp and walked over to her.   
“Hi, are you ok?” She asked softly as she retracted her mask piece and sat down next to her. The little girl cried for another minute, shaking her head as she did. Finally she looked up and wiped her eyes.

“I lost my mommy.” She whispered as curled up tighter, a dry sob racking her body.

“I can help you find her, I bet you she is just outside. I can take you there.” Morgan offered, presenting her hand to the little girl. She shook her head, her eyes getting wider as she pulled back.   
“It’s scary!” The girl cried as she buried her head in her knees and shook. Morgan smiled and touched her shoulder to make her look up.

“Don’t worry, I can protect you. I’m Iron Man.” Morgan snapped her mask in place and grinned broadly at the wonder in the smaller girl’s eyes as she took in her full costume and then slowly uncurled and hesitantly took her offered hand. Morgan gripped her hand tight like Peter had earlier and gently tugged her towards the exit.

Morgan didn’t stop to look around as the little girl glued herself to her side and Morgan guided them quickly around the crowds and through the rooms in the effort to make it outside as fast as possible. Morgan was a little regretful that she couldn’t stop and enjoy some of the rooms, but the shaking little girl she was helping was more important.

Once they exited the building into the basketball court full of booths and people Morgan paused and looked around for someone who could help them. She didn’t need to look hard when the sounds of a frantic woman made both girls turn to see the tired looking mother with a baby and two boys, around Morgan’s age and a little older, in a dragon and knight costume. The little girl started crying again and pulled from Morgan to run to her.

“Mommy!” The little girl sobbed as she buried her face into the woman’s leg. Morgan smiled and felt herself relax just a little as the woman scooped up the little girl and hugged her. 

She was just turning to look for Peter when she heard the little girl explain that Iron Man found her and felt a hand on her shoulder making her turn back to the grateful woman.

"Thank you so much for helping Suzy, her brother was supposed to help her through but apparently he rather be grounded for a week than watch his little sister for 10 minutes."

"Mom! Not fair!" The Knight pouted and crossed his arms giving his little sister the stink eye. "It's not my fault she is a scardy baby."

"Enough Brian, we'll talk about this with your father when we get home. Now, where is your mom or dad sweetie? I want to make sure you get home safely." The woman asked, a concerned smile on her face as she examined Morgan then looked around the crowds of parents teens and children milking around as they went from booth to booth. Morgan looked around, hoping to spot Peter before the woman called an attendant or worse a cop. Peter didn't deserve to be punished just because she helped someone who was lost, and Daddy would be peeved if he knew she slipped away.

Morgan was just starting to feel concerned when she caught a flash of red hair and the familiar shield at the exit. She pointed triumphantly and smiled at the woman.

"My brothers and sister are waiting for me right over there. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She reassured the woman before she ran off towards the retreating figures. She silently cheered victoriously, Peter hadn't noticed she had slipped away.

But he also wasn't stopping and it was hard to weave in and out of the crowd of kids and parents slowly bleeding out the gates and avoid the growing group forming at the entrance of the school. She barely caught sight of the red hair disappearing into an apartment complex and squealed as she tried to speed up and catch them before they got to the first door.

In the lobby she couldn't see them so just squeezed into the elevator about to depart and pushed the top floor button, coming up with a semi-convincing lie about how she got jostled out of the first elevator and caught the second one right behind them. She hoped Peter wouldn't pry further into why she didn't call out for him to hold the elevator or let go of his hand.

When the elevator finally got to the top floor and Morgan got out with the few trick or treaters that had followed her lead she stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the hall in front of her.

There was no Peter in his silly Captain America costume looking for her. No Nebula threatening nearby children for information. No Harley acting cool as he freaked out.

Morgan realized as excited kids pushed around her that she was alone. And she had no idea where she was or where anyone else was.

Morgan let out a loud 'Shit!', making adults turn to glare at her as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"I am in so much trouble." She whispered as she backed herself into a corner near the elevator, her heart racing and her brain tripping over itself trying to figure out what to do. 

“Oh God!” Peter cried out for the fourth time as he dug his fingers into his hair and paced back and forth. He could feel the anxiety and undercurrent of panic around him from the kids and their parents but he couldn’t let himself care about that as he freaked out about Morgan. He could see MJ talking to what he had to assume were teachers and volunteers holding and talking into walkie talkies and Ned talking to some other teens and parents. Nebula had already gone back into the school, ready to threaten and kill as needed and Harley was running between the booths.

“Iron Man helped me find my Mommy.” A little girl grabbed Peter’s hand to stop him from pacing and making him blink down at her and her princess costume.

“I-wha-sorry what?”    
“A little girl dressed as Iron Man helped my daughter find her way out of the haunted house.” Peter blinked in surprise, realizing he must be out of it if someone bigger than a 6th grader could come up on him without him realizing.it. It took him a few seconds to parse out what she was saying, the words finally clicking and making her grab her arm with wide eyes. 

“Did she have brown hair? Long brown hair and brown eyes?” Peter let go and dropped his hand to where Morgan’s head usually came up to when she walked by his side. “About this tall?”

“Yes, she said she saw her brothers and sister. Which I’m guessing she didn’t really. Because you’re her brother.” 

“No, I mean yes, I mean did you see where she went?” Peter gestured wildly to Harley, MJ and Ned, trying to get them to return to his side.

“I saw her head to the exit. I think she went right. I can’t be sure, I was paying attention to my own children. I’m sorry, I should have made her wait.” 

"I understand really. She couldn't have gotten too far and with the crowds around the school someone would have noticed something hanky. Come on guys we have to go see if we catch up with her."

Peter grabbed MJ's hand and started pulling her towards the exit, trusting Ned and Harley to follow him. MJ tugged back and made Peter almost topple over before he turned to look at the serious girl.

"Peter, someone should stay here. Morgan could come back if she realizes she lost us." Ned nodded vigorously behind MJ as she squeezed his hand real quick before letting go. "Ned and I will stay, I'll stay need the front entrance, Ned here. We'll call you if she comes back."

"Yeah man, search and rescue needs a main base."

"Shit, Pete. Phones." Harley buried his head in his and moaned. "Can't we call Morgan?"

"Tony made the suit functional to a certain point but Morgan doesn't have a phone, we would have to call Tony, tell him we lost his daughter and have FRIDAY patch us through. Do you want to tell Tony this?"

Harley shook his head vigorously and groaned again. 

"I think we have about one hour before Tony notices we haven't called to say we are on our way. We go, we do a quick search of some of the nearby buildings, hopefully find her and Tony never has to know."

"I have searched the whole building, besides some suspicious items in a plastic bag I found in a classroom that appear to be organic but not any species I am aware of. The child is nowhere to be found.” Nebula declared as she presented the moldy remains of some poor child’s lost lunch to Peter.

“Yeah that is just someone’s lunch, throw it in the trash. Someone saw Morgan leave, we think she is probably in one of the nearby buildings. We have to search as many as possible in the next hour.”

Nebula pulled a pair of daggers out of her jacket, making Peter’s head hurt and wanting to question why she was armed but realizing there were bigger fish to fry. He let her run ahead as the three of them began their search.


End file.
